Capulet Family and Kingdom
Capulet Castle The Capulet Castle was the home of The Capulet Family they were very kind rulers and were human there were three sisters and then two brothers the two of the sisters names are Liah and Grace the Castle is Currently Vacant and has been unused for 14 years. Capulet Family The Capulet Family used to be big there used to be lots of children and people and pictures of there crest all over The Capulet Family Rulers Sisters were Named Liah and Grace they had a kid each Liah had a son named Tybalt and Grace had a Daughter named Daina.The Ruler's of the Capulet Kingdom had a Daughter Named Juliet and had 3 sons and 2 other daughters. Juliet has been hidden by Francisco,Curio,and Conrad for 14 years untill they finally tell her she's the Only Survivor of the Capulet Family. DainaDiana Capulet is the 1400 year old daughter of Grace Capulet. Her Mother was killed by the Lord of Twilight when she was 2, but since the Darkthrophts never die, her father didn't die. He was brought back to life. When her Mother Died and her father Left, her Aunt Salvia and Uncle Jacob adopted her and turned her into a Exhuman 1 3rd Vampire 2 3rd Human and she lived as a noble princess of the Vampire Land, being attended to by her slaves Desi and Jaco. Many years passed and Jacob and Salvia were killed in a werewolf attack, sending Diana away to a private boarding school known as Mixma Academy, an elite school for noble humans and vampires. There, she met her cousins Fiona and Ursala, and a 1500 year old vampire boy named Romeo. Her personal slave from the castle Jacohad been trained in the ways of a nobleman and released from the palace because he wanted to find Diana, his true love. When he finally arrived and proved his worth, Diana decided to finally to go out with him and she did for a long time until a dreadful incident occured involving Jaco turning into a vampire. She got restored to her status as a princess again and eventully married Jaco. They had 2 children named Takuma and Delilah. The moment Delilah was born, Diana would have died in childbirth but instead was brought to her Uncle Hades palace and sent back to the Vampire Kingdom. Her appearance was changed and she looked like her True Capulet Human Self looked and was turned Completely Human again.Her Very Close Cousin Tybalt Capulet joined her and together they set off to destroy all vampires.Daina forgot about her past life and kept her life on the way she was happy with it.They Eventully Rule all togther and then it goes to Thrid Generation. Capulet Crest and Family Sword The Capulet Crest was stolen by the Rival Darkthropht Family where they made the crest there own. The Family Sword: The Family Sword there were 5 made one for each Sibling eventully they were passed down to each one's children atleast they were supposed to be passed down.